Little Buffy
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Kaiba spends some time with five-year-old Buffy, who he sees as the little sister he's always wanted, but never got.


**Hey there. Here's a new ****AU ****Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover ficlet I cooked up one day. I decided to call it "Little Buffy" because I keep seeing an image of a five-year-old Buffy (who was played by Alexandra Lee in the Season 5 episode "The Weight of the World") with either Yami Yugi or Seto Kaiba. Then I thought, **_**Well, I already have done a fanfic with eight-year-old Buffy and Yami Yugi in it. So maybe I'll go with Kaiba for a change this time. **_**And that's what I made up my mind to do. (After all, Kaiba does have a soft spot for children – especially orphans, as he was one himself and still remembers what that felt like.)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Little Buffy

It was Christmastime in Los Angeles, California. His blue eyes dancing with mirth, Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway of a room decorated with blue wallpaper and his trademark Duel Monster – the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He smiled as he looked at Buffy Summers, who was sitting on the bed looking at an open book (titled "The Book of Celtic Verse") in her lap. She had turned five years old in January eleven months ago. Her golden curls framed a face that, Kaiba knew, was not only a thing of beauty, but also inspiration. Kaiba believed that, if there was one thing Buffy was able to do as a kid (besides show off incredible artistic talent with white paper and crayons, that is), it was that she could inspire any woman that was a writer and mother to write more children's stories.

At first, Buffy didn't like how the walls of her room were covered in wallpaper of a deep blue color, rather than pink like most little girls' rooms were supposed to be. Nor did she like what looked like a scary monster on the wallpaper.

However, Kaiba had sat her down one day, convinced that he would set her straight – and he was right. Using his charisma, he charmed the little blonde into accepting the way her room was by telling her that the blue color was to help inspire her in case she wanted to draw something neat. Then he told her that the ‛monster' on the wallpaper was really the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and that it wouldn't harm her – not one single bit.

"This dragon," he said, looking into Buffy's emerald eyes, "has protected me from more than one bad dream on occasion, so I know that it will do the same for you."

Buffy blinked. "Really, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded. "Indeed, it will. And please," he said while enveloping her hands in one of his own big ones, "you're more than welcome to call me Seto."

He then gave her a brotherly smile, and she thanked him with a sisterly hug.

To him, Buffy was the little sister he'd always wanted, but never got. Mokuba was his little brother, and he had seen how Buffy and Mokuba would spend time together – and quite nicely at that.

Kaiba pulled himself out of the memories and walked over to Buffy, who had just then looked up at him over the rim of her book.

"Hello, Seto," she said, a smile gracing her beautiful features. Kaiba still remembered and couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. In his mind, her yellow locks and emerald orbs sure could help to inspire anyone who was an author.

He knew that Buffy sure was something special. Something extraordinary.

_It seemed like only yesterday that she was a baby being brought into the world and then held in her mother's arms before being put into her father's arms, and then finally my own arms, _Kaiba thought. _Time sure does fly pretty quickly when you're not expecting it to, or when you think it's going very slowly._

"Hello, Buffy," he said as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Putting an arm around her shoulders, like the older big brother he had often heard her wishing for while in bed at night, he asked, "What are you reading?"

Buffy showed him. It was "The Book of Celtic Verse". Kaiba smiled at the title.

"May I read some of it to you, Buffy?" he asked. "You know," he added after a moment, "just for a little reading time in order to help you get to sleep at night."

Buffy tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm," she said while Kaiba waited.

Finally, after what seemed like hours when it was actually minutes, her emerald eyes lit up, and Buffy said with a smile, "Sure, why not?"

Kaiba couldn't help but grin himself as he gently took the book from her. Opening it, he began to read the first poem. It was titled "Invocation", and was written by Amairgin in the 2nd century BC.

"I seek the land of Ireland," he began. "Forceful is the fruitful sea..."

As Kaiba read, his voice enveloped Buffy like the warmest blanket, and she sat back, looking at the words of the poem and letting her ears make music out of the words she was hearing.

If there was one thing she had been wishing for this holiday season, it was an older brother figure.

And now she had one.

Now, Elizabeth ‛Buffy' Anne Summers couldn't possibly feel any more happy than she was right at that moment.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked reading this story as much as I did writing it. After all, nice feedback is the very thing that helps inspire me when I decide to cook up another fanfic, too. :) (The name 'Buffy' is derived from the name Elizabeth, which is Buffy's real name (and is also what her mother Joyce secretly knew as well).**


End file.
